Mandalorian Civil War
"There are no veterans of the Mandalorian Civil War, only survivors" - a common saying associated with the civil war The Mandalorian Civil War was an internal conflict that erupted in 3593 ATC/39K.962 CE and ended in 3609 ATC/39K.978 CE and was sparked following a schism between the various Mandalorian clans which stemmed from a fundamental difference in ideology over the future of Mandalorian culture and society, and was largely between between the True Mandalorians lead by Jaster Mereel, Mandalore at the time, who believed that the Mandalorians should act as honorable soldiers and mercenaries, the New Mandalorians who became sick of the near-constant conflict, desire for a more peaceful society and Death Watch, lead by Tor Vizsla, who advocated that the Mandalorians return to their savage roots as raiders and warriors. For the next two years, the conflict raged across Mandalorian space, killing hundreds of thousands as the three factions fought each other for their preferred ideology, but in 3595 ATC/39K.964 CE Emperor Lelouch ordered his forces to invade Mandalorian Space, taking full advantage of the internal conflict, but the most infamous order Lelouch gave was Imperial Decree 031147, more infamously known as the 'Genocide Decree', which ordered the genocide of the entire Mandalorian people from the galaxy as a whole but within Mandalorian Space, he gave General Jiang Zheng, a highly respected but brutal and ruthless Imperial officer the position of overseer of the genocide that's to be carried out in the region of space. And within the first year of her position, her first orders were to make the genocide unrestricted, allowing invading Imperial forces to commit anything they deem fit, leading to a massive wave of horrifying war-crimes being committed throughout Mandalorian Space. And despite the open genocide being committed against their people, the True Mandalorians, New Mandalorians, and Death Watch continue their fight against each while trying to fight off the invading Imperials, but each passing year more and more Mandalorians were systematically slaughtered in the assault, with each town and village slaughtered by Imperial forces. But eventually, the New and True Mandalorians finally came together in 3599 ATC/39K.968 CE, all to try and counteract the horrific Imperial assaults and Massacres, however, Deathwatch only became more extreme in their views and continued the civil war regardless. By 3600 ATC/39K.969 CE, the Republic voted to intervene in the conflict and proceeded to aid the True and New Mandalorians in the Civil War and invasion, due in part to public outrage at the Slaughter of Norg Barl. And for the next nine years, Republic helped True and New Mandalorians in their fight both to end the civil war raging their region of space and to end the horrific genocide being committed against them by the invading Imperial military. Finally, in 3609 ATC/39K.978 CE, Republic, True and New Mandalorians finally put an end to the devastating conflict and genocide, with Imperial forces finally forced out of Mandalorian Space and Death fragmenting soon thereafter, with the True and New Mandalorian forging a new government together, reunifying the region under their banner, but the cost of the war and the sheer death toll forced them to join the Republic as new member worlds to try and recover from the conflict in peace. "There's no veterans, only survivors" is a saying that has come to be used alot by the people who experienced the conflict and the genocide that occurred at the time. The war, and invasion that followed two years in, have let the region scared, geographically, physically, mentally, and psychologically, the Keldabe Scar, what was once the capital of the Mandalorians is just a massive irritated crater from an Imperial nuclear weapon that had virtually vaporized off of Mandalore, with numerous other cities on the planet equally destroyed and the firestorms that erupted thereafter had turned the planet into a massive desert, which its' still recovering from to their day. But the amount of people killed in this conflict and the genocide that occurred is often hard for people to truly come to grips with. Over 33.75 billion Mandalorians, about 75% of the population, were slaughtered over the course of the civil war and genocide, reducing the population of the Mandalorian systems from 45 billion to only 11.25 billion, entire generations and clans wiped out, villages, towns, and cities that were once bustling with people, now just ruins filled with the chard corpses of its' inhabitants, names forever forgotten. The Sentient cost of this conflict and genocide cannot be truly known, no systematic slaughter of people can, but this event would go down in infamy for generations to come. History Background Early Civil War (3593 to 3595 ATC) Imperial Invasion and Genocide (3595 to 3599 ATC) True and New Mandalorian Unification, Civil War, Invasion and Genocide intesify (3599 to 3600 ATC) Republic intervention and Late Civil War (3600 to 3609 ATC) Aftermath Legacy and impact Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Civil Wars Category:Outer-Rim conflicts Category:Mandalorian Civil War